Chiisana shiawase - Una pequeña felicidad
by LouisBlind
Summary: El dejar de lado una linda amistad por ser mas popular y respetado, el romance no muere pero que pasa con los sentimientos paralelos? Advertencia: OoC deliberado Para el grupo de MuraAka en facebook Feliz cumpleaños Atsushi!


\- ¿Eh? Perdedor, no quiero que vayas a ser una molestia para mi club, espero que tu puesto desaparezca y nos ahorres el trabajo- un pelirrojo estaba acorralado entre varios chicos más altos y fuertes, la exhibición y reclutamiento a los clubes estaba cerca y el puesto del club de música clásica había quedado en el frente del pasillo obstruyendo la vista a la entrada del club de video juegos

-P.. pero el consejo estudiantil nos asignó ese puesto… No puedo hacer nada con eso, podemos ir para pedirles que nos cambien y…- un golpe en seco a su lado, el peli lila había golpeado la pared justo junto a su rostro, sus anteojos redondos habían caído al suelo

\- ¿Ah? ¿En serio quieres hacer eso para jodernos? Solo te advierto que si el puesto de tu estúpido club nos estorba vamos a moverlo- el más alto se retiró y tras él caminaron los otros integrantes de su club de matones: Hanamiya Makoto, Imayoshi Shouichi, Aomine Daiki y Himuro Tatsuya, cada uno más intimidante que el otro

-S..si- tenía que ser sumiso, no le quedaba otra opción si quería evitar una paliza de esos brutos. Solo le quedaba mirar a ese grupo… No, más bien mirar a ese peli lila con algo de nostalgia, siempre que algo así pasaba su pecho se estrujaba y sus ojos se humedecían

-Akashi-kun, ¿qué pasa? - la voz lo sorprendió, como siempre había ignorado su presencia hasta tenerlo cerca

-Ohh Tetsuya… No pasa nada, ellos hablaban conmigo sobre mi puesto, les estaba diciendo que no voy a tener un puesto, los miembros son menos cada vez y creo que debería dejar que lo cierren de una vez- acomodo un poco su uniforme, se puso los anteojos y agacho la mirada levemente, era obvio que no quería que su club muriera ni mucho menos

-Akashi-kun, no debes dejar que ellos decidan, puedo ayudarte a montar el puesto de tu club… sé que no estoy en el club, pero no puedo quedarme mirando- todos sabían que ese pelirrojo era víctima de los bravucones, pero nadie hacía nada por evitarlo, él con su cuerpo y fuerza no podría hacer gran cosa

-Gracias, pero creo que es mejor retirarse- murmuró ya con los ojos húmedos de nuevo, nunca recibía una mirada de vuelta de Atsushi o ayuda de nadie, quienes se involucraban en el club eran espantados por ese grupo

-No vayas a darte por vencido, puedo traer a mi novio para que nos ayude, vamos a darle vida al club de nuevo- el pelirrojo se había limpiado los ojos y parecía algo más animado, tal vez con más ayuda sería posible mejorar el panorama

-Gracias, por ahora está bien así, tal vez a unos días antes podemos preparar algo lindo- se despidió para ir a recoger el desastre que el club vecino hizo en su sala, sus discos, partituras y algunas revistas estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Tardó un buen rato y ya seguro de estar solo se sentó en una de las sillas recostando su cabeza en la mesa vacía, de los 4 miembros solo él asistía al club

\- ¿Qué hice yo? - murmuró dejando que algunas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. La puerta hizo un ruido, pero no le tomó importancia hasta que el pasador del seguro hizo "clack"

-Seijuro, me molesta que seas tan necio- el peli lila estaba ahí, había cerrado la puerta dejándolos a ambos aislados

-Atsushi… Lo lamento, en serio estoy considerando dejar el club morir- se limpió el rostro rápido, limpio sus anteojos con su camisa y se puso de pie

-Ya iré a casa, solo tenía que limpiar el salón- con sus cosas en la mano agachó la mirada caminando hacia la puerta, pero un empujón lo hizo aterrizar en la mesa

-Es irritante, no entiendo porque eres así- se acercó a la mesa acorralándolo, sin darle tiempo de nada comenzó a besarlo por la fuerza sosteniéndole el rostro con una de sus amplias manos y con la otra de una vez invadió bajo el uniforme del pelirrojo buscando tocarlo más. Así pudo permanecer un par de minutos hasta que una patada sin fuerza lo separó, ahí estaba en la mesa el pelirrojo mirándolo con pánico, pero aun peor, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas

\- ¿Qué te hice? No sé porque a mi…- hipeaba al hablar, trataba de acomodarse la ropa con una mano para cubrir su rostro con la otra, no era la primer vez que le hacía algo como eso

-Tsk, maldición- desvió la mirada y salió de una vez de ese salón a paso acelerado, sin decir alguna palabra más

-Ugh… ¿por qué? - hipeaba ya con más libertad, en cuanto pudo regresó a casa, ignoró a su madre y se encerró en el cuarto. Se dejó caer en las almohadas y siguió con su llanto inútil, cada que levantaba la mirada veía el dibujo maltrecho de un concierto suyo que había hecho hacía varios años.

Había llorado ignorando los llamados y la preocupación de su madre hasta dormirse, como siempre estaba teniendo esos sueños nostálgicos, esos tiempos que ya no iban a regresar nunca

 **…**

-Nee Akachin, cuando tenga un restaurante tú vas a ser la estrella de la música- un Atsushi de solo 5 años dibujaba en una hoja de cuaderno a su mejor amigo pelirrojo tocando el violín en un escenario brillante y por otra parte Seijuro dibujaba a su amigo de peli lila en una versión adulta con un sombrero de chef preparando un enorme pastel

-Si, será un enorme restaurante y tendrás un escenario enorme solo para mí- dijo con ilusión abrazando al más grande, esos dos eran tan unidos desde pequeños, con el paso de los años comenzaron a compartir pasatiempos, Seijuro era talentoso con la música y Atsushi disfrutaba tanto cocinarle, ellos pasaban todo el tiempo juntos tratando de hacerse sonreír siempre, Atsushi protegiendo a su pelirrojo de toda amenaza… o así fue hasta el último año de la escuela, les tocó en una sección diferente y aun cuando al principio todo seguía igual, pronto las cosas cambiarían.

Las visitas ya no eran tan constantes como antes y en la escuela ya casi no lograban verse. Para el cumpleaños de Atsushi, el pelirrojo había planeado algo especial, había llegado temprano a la casa de su amigo y se había puesto a preparar algunas galletas rellenas y un pastel, no eran tan buenos como los de ese peli lila, pero tenían mucho cariño entre los ingredientes. Esa tarde ya con la comida lista se sentó a esperarlo, aunque cuando llegó no era lo que esperaba, venía con otro grupo de personas… bueno, había mucha comida así que no importaba ¿verdad?

-Atsushi… yo te preparé…- un chico moreno de cabello azul se acercó a tomar galletas sin preguntar nada

-Ohh… ¿qué haces aquí Aka… Seijuro? - se aclaró la garganta y se paró derecho sintiendo como sus nuevos amigos lo miraban atentos

-Bueno, al menos hizo comida… ¿Pero qué hace este perdedor en tu casa? No sabía que eran amigos- esta vez fue Himuro el que hablo, le metió el dedo al betún del pastel, Akashi iba a reclamar igual que el de cabello morado, pero no dijeron nada por un momento

\- ¿Amigos? No, somos vecinos… Bueno, vamos a ver alguna película- el más alto evitó todo contacto visual con el pobre pelirrojo

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¡Jaja, es patético! Solo un idiota tendría este cuarto- reclamó Hanamiya al ver la decoración

-Oh, ya había pensado quitar todo esto, mi mama siempre me ha obligado- Atsushi busco una bolsa de basura y comenzó a tirar ahí todos os discos de música clásica que había coleccionado con Seijuro, tiro los poster con fotos de postres, los de violines y todas sus revistas de recetas, no podía caerle mal a sus nuevos amigos, se había esforzado por todo

\- ¿Y eso? - esta vez fue Imayoshi que señaló los dibujos, Atsushi trago grueso, de eso no quería deshacerse, pero… Eran sus nuevos amigos…

-Si, esto también… es solo basura vieja- lo dudo por un segundo, pero acabó por arrancar de la pared el dibujo que había hecho Seijuro, ese donde él estaba vestido de chef

-Me llevo la basura vieja entonces... - el pelirrojo entro a la habitación, lo había visto todo desde la puerta

-Feliz cumpleaños Atsushi- arrancó con cuidado la parte del dibujo que había hecho el peli lila y salió corriendo de ese lugar, fue directo a su habitación sin creer lo que había pasado, le dolía lo que había escuchado y por varios días perdió el apetito y no dejo de quejarse y llorar…

En el colegio ese grupo comenzó a molestar gente, eran los nuevos bravucones y el líder era sorprendentemente Atsushi, con ese tamaño intimidar gente no era nada difícil

-Ohh miren, ese perdedor, sabía que lo había visto antes, estaba en la misma escuela- bromeo Himuro empujando al pobre pelirrojo, este solo agacho la mirada, se veía pálido y tenía ojeras

-Akac…- jalaron al de cabello morado y no pudo preguntar nada, a él también le había costado dormir luego de lo que había hecho, la bolsa de cosas que había quitado de su cuarto estaba aún guardada, no podía deshacerse de eso

-Vamos, traje algunas cosas de mi hermano, hay que ir a la azotea- el moreno llevaba cigarrillos, algunas revistas de pornografía y una tablet con algunas cosas entretenidas, desde ahí comenzaron a andar en malos pasos y eso no cambió en mucho tiempo, lastimosamente las adicciones fueron peores, las peleas también y en el colegio solo empeoraron las cosas... Akashi siguió siendo víctima de las burlas y abusos de ese grupo y aun cuando al principio Atsushi no decía nada, poco a poco comenzó a ser parte del problema de ese pelirrojo. Lo único que seguía igual para ese entonces era el amor intenso que sentían el uno por el otro a pesar de todo

 **…**

\- ¿Akashi-kun? ¿qué pasa? - estaban en el club de música clásica el presidente Seijuro, su amigo Tetsuya y el novio de éste, un gigante de buen corazón en ese colegio

-Kagami-kun, trae los dibujos que hicimos… Ya tenemos algunos diseños para los carteles, solo falta que nos digas lo que quieres en el puesto- el apoyo de ese peli celeste era lo que necesitaba, con eso había tomado algo de valor

-Gracias Tetsuya, vamos a imprimir esos diseños, me han ayudado mucho así que al menos seré yo quien pegue los carteles… Nos vemos mañana en la tarde- les agradeció bastante animado, los dibujos de Kagami eran geniales. Tomó los bocetos y los remarco con una pluma para poder sacarles muchas copias, con eso y un rollo de cinta se fue a pegar sus carteles por todos lados, en su mente solo estaba el club creciendo gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos

-Eh, veo que este perdedor no se cansa de insistir… Tsk, es tan molesto- el moreno fue el que se adelantó al grupo comenzando a arrancar los carteles que recién había pegado Seijuro, Himuro le dio un codazo al de cabello morado y este se adelantó un par de pasos también

-Ya te habíamos advertido ¿no? Deja de molestarnos… Dijiste que ibas a dejar morir el club- fue Atsushi quien arrancó el último cartel, aunque sus amigos no parecían satisfechos así que apartó la mirada un poco y le dio un manazo al grupo de carteles que cargaba el pelirrojo antes de irse del lugar, de verdad estaba arrepentido pero sus amigos reían y parecían satisfechos

-No es justo- murmuró el pelirrojo juntando los carteles, siguió pegándolos rogando no encontrárselos de nuevo, no podía evitar lagrimear mientras pegaba esos carteles arrugados, no iba a dejarse, pero no quería ser tratado así de nuevo, menos por Atsushi

-Ya verán- esa noche durmió tranquilo, se había decidido a intentarlo todo para que su club sobreviviera…

Pasó un par de días más pegando carteles con ayuda de Kuroko, recibieron empujones y burlas, pero el que peor estuvo fue Akashi, a él Hanamiya le había dado una paliza, tenía varios moretones y raspones, pero ni así se había detenido, ahora solo faltaban 2 días para el reclutamiento.

Ya sólo faltaba un día para la feria, al acabar clases ese pelirrojo se había ido a casa para hornear algunas galletas en forma de violín, también había dibujado un cartel que llevó al colegio temprano por la mañana del día del evento. Había puesto uno de sus violines, las galletas, algunos panfletos de información, la mesa se veía muy bien decorada, ¡estaba orgulloso!

-Gracias Tetsuya, está todo listo para esta tarde- dijo orgulloso luego de dejarse abrazar por su amigo

-No es nada Akashi kun, ahora solo faltan las visitas, ya hicimos lo posible así que queda en tus manos- se despidió para ir al club de basket y ver a Kagami

-Oye ñoño, te habíamos advertido sobre esto- de nuevo Hanamiya lo había empujado

-Vaya que lo habíamos hecho, es una lástima que no escuches- Himuro lo jaló del brazo y lo encerró en su propio salón aprovechando que Atsushi no estaba cerca, se escuchaba un desastre fuera del salón, entre gritos, patadas y llanto el pelirrojo trato de salir del lugar sin ´éxito, solo fue minutos después que el bloqueo de la puerta se acabó y pudo verlo al salir

-N..no- cayó al suelo de rodillas, todo su puesto estaba destrozado, los carteles y panfletos estaban rotos, las galletas aplastadas en el suelo, su violín no tenía cuerdas y también estaba roto, hasta la mesa estaba quebrada

\- ¿Qué les hice? - murmuró dejando caer sus anteojos al suelo, las lágrimas de frustración no paraban, lo que le molestaba no era por su esfuerzo, ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo pisotearan, le molestaba que le hicieran eso al esfuerzo de Kuroko y su novio

\- ¿Por qué? - tomó el violín roto entre sus manos temblorosas y quedó ahí congelado. En ese momento Kuroko se asomó, ya habían corrido los rumores del vandalismo y la paliza por todo el colegio, el chico de cabello celeste quedó impactado y se acercó a consolar a su amigo que además parecía tener heridas por golpes

 **…**

\- ¿Dónde? - en ese momento Atsushi había dejado tirada la bolsa de cigarrillos y golosinas que recién había comprado, había escuchado los rumores, quería una explicación!

\- ¡¿Dónde?!- estaba furioso buscando por todos lados a su grupo de "amigos", corrió desde la entrada hasta la azotea donde los encontró. Cerró la puerta y fue directo hacia el grupo que reía y se jactaba del hecho

\- ¿Qué han hecho? - reclamó y pateó con fuerza las latas de jugo que estaban tomando

-Ohh Murasakibara, ¿también querías darle su merecido a ese perdedor? - el moreno se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa, el más alto no sabía del boicot. Todo el grupo había averiguado de la amistad profunda entre el líder y ese pelirrojo de anteojos redondos, era por eso que no los dejaba molestarlo y que planeaba no reclamarle por el puesto

-Líder~ eres un blando, creo que es hora de que dejes este club- la voz de Himuro lo hizo voltear, ¡cada vez se enojaba más!

\- ¿Qué demonios? No me jod…- recibió un golpe en el pómulo por parte de su "mejor amigo" Tatsuya

-Voy a aplastarte Murochin- sentenció lanzando un golpe también, no contaba con que los otros 3 del grupo se iban a levantar también. Era una pelea 4 contr Atsushi no le estaba saliendo bien la defensa. Lo estaban abrumando y si bien les había repartido algunos golpes, él había recibido más daño

-Heh, peleas igual que ese pelirrojo idiota- se quejó Hanamiya dándole un golpe más

\- ¿Acaso le hicieron algo a él? - ya estaba bien, la furia había subido de nivel en ese peli lila. ¡¿Cómo se habían atrevido a golpearlo?!

-Voy a destrozarlos a todos- sentenció concentrado en la pelea, comenzó a esquivar algunos golpes y a acertar otros, su tamaño, fuerza y furia le estaban dando una fuerte ventaja. Primero logró tirar a Himuro al suelo y ahí logró atinarle un par de patadas a las costillas, pronto Hanamiya trató de golpearlo con su maletín, pero con el antebrazo detuvo el impacto

-Aagh- un dolor punzante hizo que su brazo se estremeciera pronto, no tenía tiempo para pensar, se lanzó a golpes sobre ese cejudo siendo interrumpido por Imayoshi

-Deja de moverte tanto, ya ninguno de nosotros te respeta- un golpe en la cabeza lo había dejado aturdido frente a ese pelinegro de anteojos que de inmediato lo atacó también con varios rodillazos a su abdomen, quedó postrado en el suelo por la falta de aire y aun así pudo inclinarse y taclearlo estrellándolo de espaldas con la pared, al parecer se había golpeado la cabeza con fuerza, era un golpe peligroso, pero era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento

-Tsk maldito, si le hubieras dado el merecido a ese ñoño no estaríamos peleando… Tuve que tomar el asunto en mis manos… Debiste ver cómo me pedía que dejara de golpearlo- el moreno soltó una risa burlona, era el único que quedaba en pie

\- ¿Fuiste tú quien golpeo a mi Akachin? - el moreno se encogió de hombro mirándolo con altanería

\- ¿Y qué si lo hice? - el de cabello lila se levantó furioso y comenzó a lanzar golpes atinando solo un par, el moreno corrió con la mala suerte de tropezar y caer al suelo, eso era lo que estaba necesitando Atsushi

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarlo?! Voy a destrozarte- sentenció molesto atacándolo con golpes fuertes, el dolor que sentía no era nada, la falta de aire era lo de menos. Lo golpeó hasta ver sus manos ensangrentadas, seguro le había dejado algún corte en el rostro. Ya satisfecho se puso de pie mirando lo que había hecho

-Si vuelven a acercarse a mi Akachin voy a matarlos- los miró con odio desde arriba, los 4 estaban tendidos o sentados en el suelo luego de la paliza

-Y sí, dejo el club- entró a la escuela y fue por sus cosas al salón de clases, no quería encontrarse a nadie de camino, su apariencia no era la mejor con todas las heridas y eso les llamaba la atención a todos, ¿con quién había peleado el temido Atsushi para acabar así?

-Fíjate donde andas- reclamó Kagami al recibir un empujón del despistado Atsushi al caminar. Se volteó curioso al notar que estaba saliendo del colegio, pero no le tomó importancia. Atsushi caminó a su casa y se tiró en la cama adolorido, buscó bajo la esquina del colchón el dibujo que le había dado el pelirrojo de niño. Estaba cansado, los golpes le ardían, seguro que Seijuro no le hablaría más y por eso estaba molesto… ¿Cómo había permitido que le hicieran daño?

\- ¡Kuroko, Akashi! - luego de recibir la llamada de su novio, se apuró a llegar con ellos

-Esto es cruel- murmuró Kagami ayudándole a su novio a cargar el cuerpo lastimado de ese pelirrojo hacia la enfermería, no hablaba ni se quejaba

\- ¿Está bien? No podemos dejarlo ahí- ahora Kagami estaba preocupado por el pelirrojo que había rogado a ambos que le dejaran solo, Kuroko entendía y había arrastrado a su novio fuera del lugar

-Kagami-kun, vamos a tu club y volvemos más tarde- el más alto iba a protestar, pero esa mirada insistente de Kuroko acabó por convencerlo

-Eeh… ¿Una ambulancia? Ellos son unos debiluchos, Atsushi estaba herido, pero aun así les ganó a los 4… solo me pregunto por qué se pelearon, tal vez se disuelva el grupo y dejen de molestarnos- dos chicos de primer año chismeaban sobre la pelea mientras atendían un par de cortes con papel en sus manos

\- ¿Dijeron que Atsushi estaba herido? - se sobresaltaron, no habían visto al pelirrojo en la camilla

-Si, ¡parecía que les dieron una buena paliza! Pero se lo merecen por todo lo que nos han hecho- le respondieron justo antes de irse. El pelirrojo había quedado pensativo por el asunto, cuando destruyeron su puesto Atsushi no estaba… No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero… ¿lo había defendido?

-Atsushi…- se levantó y acomodó su ropa, sus anteojos estaban chuecos, pero aun así se los puso y salió de la escuela, tenía que aclarar las cosas de una sola vez así que fue rumbo a la casa de su amigo a toda prisa ignorando las punzadas en los golpes que tenía

-Espero que aun la deje aquí- buscó con su mano por debajo de unas rocas la llave de emergencia, desde niños la dejaba ahí y ahora no era diferente. Entró con cautela buscándolo con la mirada y no fue hasta entrar a su cuarto que pudo verlo.

-Atsushi…- se quitó los anteojos, se sentía ansioso, pero debía demostrarle lo que sentía para recibir una respuesta similar. Se quitó la corbata, la chaqueta y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, tenía los ojos cerrados por el temor, no sabía si lo había defendido, ni sabía si iba a aceptarlo de buena manera

\- ¿Qué haces? - el más alto se sentó en la cama al verlo, no entendía para nada lo que estaba pasando. Se levantó para acercarse al pelirrojo y buscó con la mirada los golpes, se sentía pésimo por eso y ahora por tenerlo ahí desnudándose… ¿Acaso lo creía un patán?

-Yo… lo querías hacer antes- se le cortaba la voz, había visto el rostro del peli lila y estaba inflamado por los golpes, con el ojo morado… No pudo evitar quebrarse, se sentía culpable así que comenzó a llorar en silencio aun soltando los botones de su camisa

-No es eso lo que busco- lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho sin prestarle atención al dolor

-No hagas esto solo por mí, no te fuerces- odiaba ver ese rostro triste y esa mirada llena de lágrimas, era su culpa

-No lo hagas- se separó un poco del pelirrojo para besarlo lentamente, esta vez era un beso mutuo que logró detener el llanto del más bajo

\- ¿Esto fue por mí? - el pelirrojo acarició con cuidado el ojo morado del más alto logrando que este hiciera una mueca de dolor

-...- solo desvió la mirada algo apenado, ahora se había dado cuenta de lo estúpido que fue al dejar al amor de su vida por ese grupo de idiotas que lo metieron en muchos problemas

-Gracias entonces- el pelirrojo sonrió y le besó la mejilla

-El puesto… ¿no se puede arreglar? - ya había soltado al pelirrojo y de hecho estuvo pensado en alguna manera de reparar un poco el daño que su grupo había hecho

-Aún quedan un par de horas- se apuró a sacar la bolsa con sus pertenencias del armario y las esparció en su cama separando discos y posters de música clásica, desocupo su radio para poder reproducir ahí la música

\- ¿Qué esperas? Ayúdame un poco- el más alto le pasaba las cosas útiles al pelirrojo incrédulo, ¡había guardado todo eso!

-Gracias- le tomo la mano y sonrió de manera sincera, ¡se estaba esforzando por él!

-Espera un rato, creo que hay harina y mantequilla- el de cabello morado estaba dando todo lo que tenía para seguir viendo esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba, debía reponer los errores de su pasado

-Ya no es necesario Atsushi, no nos va a dar tiempo… Está bien así- el pelirrojo estaba apenado acomodándose la ropa, aún se estaba preguntando en qué estaba pensando cuando decidió desnudarse

-Ve al colegio y pide otra mesa, espérame… Prometo llevarte algo lindo Akachin- al fin lo había llamado así de nuevo, odiaba la manera en la que decía su primer nombre cuando andaba con los bravucones

-Gracias- repitió acercándose para besar al peli lila una vez más. Decidió confiar y llamó a Kuroko para que le ayudara a conseguir una mesa sin explicarle lo que había pasado. Estaba animado otra vez

-Nos vemos en el colegio Atsushi- salió de la casa dejando a un peli lila aun confundido

-Moo, no hay tiempo para esto- se ató el cabello y comenzó a preparar unas galletas cuadradas que decoraría con un simple glaseado, era lo más rápido de hacer

 **…**

-Akashi-kun, me alegra que sigas intentando- ya Kuroko lo esperaba con una mesa plegable que había pedido prestada al club de basket

-Kagami-kun no puede venir en un buen rato, pero voy a ayudar en lo que pueda- al parecer el de cabello celeste estaba más emocionado que el mismo pelirrojo

-Atsushi va a ayudarme- anunció con un deje de ilusión en su tono de voz

-Al fin… Supongo que esperaron mucho- bromeó ayudándole a acomodar algunas cosas y a sacar copias de uno de los panfletos que se había salvado

\- ¡Akachin! - un peli lila aun con la ropa desastrosa llegó cargando una bolsa enorme y una caja de galletas, aún debía decorarlas y por eso mismo tenía que apurarse

\- ¿Eh? ¿Kurochin? - dejó las cosas en la mesa y tomó algo de aire

-Murasakibara-kun, creo que es tarde para venir con Akashi-kun, pero al menos llegaste- dijo serio, estaba molesto por cómo habían lastimado a su amigo, pero al menos ahora tenía a alguien que lo defendería

-Ya se- comenzó a acomodar las cosas en la mesa para hacerle un espacio a las galletas, decoró varias y al acabar optó por irse, debía descansar luego de ese día agitado, al menos lo tranquilizaba que el pelirrojo no estuviera solo…

-Akashi-kun, ya casi es hora así que tenemos que preparar todo- ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la ausencia del más alto, se habían dedicado a arreglar el puesto por un rato cuando algunas personas comenzaron a llegar, el aroma de las galletas y la música habían llamado la atención de algunos alumnos que podrían unirse al club, fue en ese momento que Akashi se dio cuenta de que no estaba el peli lila, ya luego le agradecería. Por el momento su sonrisa era constante, se sentía mucho mejor luego de la visita al más alto

-Gracias por unirse- hizo una leve reverencia y suspiró ya cansado, tenía las solicitudes de 6 personas y muchos más dijeron que iban a considerarlo, todo había sido gracias al peli lila

-Felicidades Akashi-kun, me alegra que el club pueda seguir funcionando… Yo debo ir con Kagami-kun, si necesitas alguna otra cosa no dudes en decirme- se despidió antes de irse

El pelirrojo se quedó recogiendo las cosas mientras tarareaba alguna melodía, había sido un día bastante extraño y se moría de ganas de dormir un buen rato. En cuanto pudo salió de la escuela cargando las cosas que le había prestado el peli lila, se las devolvería luego de dormir, quizás al día siguiente lo visitaría temprano para dejarle las cosas e irse juntos al colegio como hacían antes…

 **…**

Nadie atendía en la casa de Atsushi, así fue por dos o tres días, estaba más que preocupado así que decidió entrar, usó la llave de emergencia como había hecho antes y se topó con una casa vacía, ¿qué había pasado?

-Oh, Seijuro, pensé que ya no visitabas a Atsushi- una mujer madura entró a la casa, era la madre de su amigo y al parecer no le sorprendía verlo en la casa

-Atsushi… ¿está bien? No ha ido a clases- la mujer se había detenido y negó con una expresión de preocupación

-Él está en el hospital, lo internamos hace 3 días… Tenía una contusión, se fracturó el brazo derecho y un par de costillas, parece que tuvo otra pelea… Él no tiene remedio- se escuchaba al borde del llanto y no era para menos, sus heridas eran tan graves y ¡aun así le ayudo con su puesto!

-Sus hermanos están en el hospital, hoy le daban la salida, pero no creo que pueda ir al colegio en un tiempo, el director me dijo que van a expulsarlo por un par de semanas… Si tan solo se hubiera seguido juntando contigo nada hubiera pasado- se sentó en el sofá, se notaba que estaba cansada y le dolía verla así, ella siempre solía sonreír

-Lo voy a esperar si no le molesta… Fue mi culpa también por no haberlo detenido antes- agacho la mirada sentándose al otro lado del sofá, sentía un nudo en la garganta, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

-No te preocupes, es su culpa por ser cabeza dura… No entiendo porque se alejó de todos, últimamente no hablaba con nadie y sus amigos no me agradaban, ese chico moreno era muy malcriado- comento como toda madre preocupada. Pasaron unos minutos hablando del peli lila hasta que un auto se estacionó frente a la casa, tragó grueso y se puso de pie esperando con ansias

-Atsushi, tienes visitas- anunció su madre dejando pasar a los gemelos que acompañaban a su amigo

\- ¿Akachin? - la misma voz perezosa de siempre, ya no fingía un tono más grave

-Atsushi- hizo un puchero y fue a abrazarlo con los ojos llorosos

\- ¿Por qué no me habías avisado del hospital?, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba- reclamó recibiendo un abrazo de vuelta, aunque con una sola mano

-Soy muy torpe con mi mano izquierda, no podía usar el teléfono así… lo siento Akachin- lo empujó un poco para limpiarle las lágrimas

-Bueno… Podemos dejarlos solos- Akari jaló a su gemelo y a su madre hacia la cocina para darles espacio, se notaba el amor en el aire según ella

-Atsushi… Podemos ir a tu cuarto… Tengo que decirte algo importante- el más alto asintió al verlo sonrojado, le molestaba hasta que su familia lo viera así

-Vamos- le tomó la mano caminando rápido hasta el cuarto, cerró la puerta y volteó

-Qué querías dec…- unos brazos lo rodearon por el cuello y se vio forzado a agacharse, sus labios se vieron atrapados por los del pelirrojo y no hizo nada por evitarlo, más bien estaba correspondiendo

-Ya me decidí… y sí quiero- ya no lloraba, más bien sonreía… Le había tomado varios años armarse de valor para poder darle su respuesta, desde el tercero de la escuela Atsushi le había pedido que fueran novios y hasta ahora podía aceptar

-Humm ¿aún luego de lo que ha pasado? - se sentó en la cama y le jalo la mano para sentarlo en sus regazos

-Si, aún luego de eso- era la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que podían mirarse a los ojos sin que el pelirrojo estuviera llorando. El más alto le quitó los anteojos y junto sus frentes

-Akachin, pensé que nunca me ibas a contestar- sí, él tampoco había olvidado el día en el que le propuso al pelirrojo ser novios, aun cuando habían pasado tantos años… Con todo lo que había pasado él ya había perdido la esperanza

-Y además… Tampoco he dejado de pensar en… bueno… ya sabes- estaba completamente sonrojado, ¡deseaba que le leyera la mente para no decir nada más!

-Cuando tu… bueno… ya no tiene que ser a la fuerza- ese tipo de expresiones no eran usuales, era la primera vez que Atsushi lo veía así y su autocontrol se iba a agotar, aunque sus lesiones no lo iban a dejar moverse tan fácil

-Akachin, desde hace mucho he querido hacerlo- volvió a besarlo usando su lengua esta vez, un leve suspiro ahogado delató la sorpresa del pelirrojo, ¿cómo podía ser tan lindo?

-Pero tendrás que ayudarme, no puedo moverme demasiado- el pelirrojo se apeno aún más, no había tenido eso en cuenta, pero no podía esperar

-E.. está bien- se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa despacio, sus manos temblaban ligeramente

-Esto está mal- murmuró el peli lila sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora, no era lo mismo que cuando trato de forzarlo, verlo dispuesto lo hacía sentir algo tímido

\- ¿Eh? ¿No te gusta? - se detuvo por solo segundos

\- ¿Cómo no me va a gustar?, lo he imaginado mucho tiempo- eso era mucha información, pero debía aclararlo. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, estaba ocultando el dolor que aun sentía para no arruinar el ambiente

-Acércate un poco- susurró y acarició el pecho ya desnudo de su pelirrojo

-Akachin, eres hermoso- pensó en voz alta comenzando a besarle los hombros y bajando un poco para besarle el pecho, su mano izquierda recorría la cintura fina de su ahora novio, hubiera deseado no tener un yeso en su brazo derecho para poder acariciarlo más

-Atsushi… no te muevas tanto- tenía pena, no se había quitado los pantalones aún, no sabía cómo seguir

-Está bien- susurró contra la piel pálida, alineó sus labios contra un pezón y comenzó a succionarlo y lamerlo de manera gentil atendiendo el otro con su pulgar. Suaves gemidos comenzaron a escapar de los labios de su pareja, ese momento parecía mágico y ambos olvidaban que no estaban a solas en la casa

-Akachin, lamento todo lo que hice- susurró y siguió besando ese torso, aunque con su mano busco como bajar ese estorboso pantalón con todo y ropa interior, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar comenzó a besarle los labios usando su mano para masturbarlo despacio, los gemidos del pelirrojo eran algo nuevo y quería escuchar más de ellos

-Con cuidado- Akashi había comenzado a desnudarlo cuidando sus heridas, usaba vendaje por sus costillas fracturadas, pero aun así su cuerpo se veía genial

-Quiero tocar más- el pelirrojo negó empujándolo un poco para recostarlo en la cama

-No puedes… A la próxima lo harás tú- susurró y comenzó a quitarle el pantalón, estaba tan sonrojado pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando, Atsushi había despertado su curiosidad sexual desde la primera vez que lo tocó

-Déjame un poco- trato de jalarlo mordiendo su labio por el dolor

-No, y.. yo puedo- se sentó sobre las caderas ajenas y comenzó a besarlo por su cuenta, el roce de la erección ajena con su trasero provocaba cierto cosquilleo e inconscientemente comenzó a mover la cadera

-Déjame al menos ayudar- volvió a besarlo llevando su mano a acariciar las nalgas redondeadas de su novio, el beso se volvió más intenso mientras sus dedos comenzaban a apoderarse del trasero ajeno

-A.. Atsushi… ¿qué hago? - se acomodó apoyándose en la cama para facilitar los movimientos del más alto, sentía como esos dedos presionaban su entrada, se sentía ansioso y algo asustado

-Mmhnn ¡aahh! - un dedo, era la primera vez que algo entraba y le dolía, era un poco incómodo pero el beso lograba distraerlo, por iniciativa propia bajo una mano a masturbar su erección junto a la de su pareja para mejorar un poco las cosas… Dedo a dedo, las sensaciones se volvían más intensas, sentían que el tiempo se había congelado a su alrededor

-Aahh ¿ya puedes? - apartó la mano del mayor se acomodó con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo más robusto, con su mano dirigió esa erección a su entrada y cerrando los ojos comenzó a bajar

-Mgh- se había detenido un momento, le dolía bastante pero pronto pudo bajar más hasta quedar completamente sentado en la cadera ajena

-Mmgh Atsushi… hnnn- sentía un calor intenso en su interior y comenzó a moverse por puro instinto, le comenzaba a gustar esa sensación. Se apoyó en los muslos ajenos inclinándose un poco hacia atrás para subir y bajar más fácil

-Ugh… mmm se siente bien- esta vez podía ver los ojos llorosos del pelirrojo sin molestarse, más bien se sentía satisfecho, eran lágrimas de puro placer

-Te amo Akachin, hace mucho- su mano alcanzó el rostro ajeno para acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar, sus miradas cruzadas diciendo más cosas de las que podían decirse con palabras

-Atsushi… mmm también te amo- una hermosa sonrisa adorno el rostro de ese pelirrojo, justo ese momento podía sentir una felicidad que hace mucho extrañaba

 **FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado y que el OOC no les disguste demasiado, muchas gracias por leer :3 espero sus comentarios


End file.
